The purpose of the proposed research is to identify the metabolic events that influence feeding behavior. Experiments are planned that will study the effects of dietary fat content on food intake and various metabolic parameters in diabetic rats. Other work will investigate the relationship of metabolic effects and increased food intake of insulin treatment in normal and diabetic rats. The effects of selective denervation of the liver will be examined as well. Finally, the role of the liver and its nerve supply in the control of gastric function will be studied.